Jean Descole
|image = |role = Antagonist |appearances = Last Specter Eternal Diva Miracle Mask Azran Legacy |englishvoice = Unconfirmed Jonathan Keeble |japanvoice = Atsuro Watabe |hometown = Unknown |occupation = scientist, archaeologist |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Light brown |eyecolor = Brown |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |others = Raymond Levin Jakes Oswald Whistler Randall Ascot }} Jean Descole is the primary antagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series, set three years before Curious Village. Profile Appearance He wears a black hat similar to a tricorn hat but with a higher crown, a white fitted mask over his eyes, a white feather-boa, a black suit, and black and white shoes. For most of his appearances, he also wears a grey and dark-brown cloak, tied with a blue ribbon. He has been seen three times without the cloak, and once where he doesn't have the feather-boa. He also, from the back, appears to have brown hair. Personality Though he can be quite calm and cunning, he can easily lose his patience and temper, especially if events don't go according to plan. He can become uncontrollably violent when angered, likely provoked by selfishness. It is possible that he knows Layton, though Layton himself is puzzled when the point comes up in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. Extremely clever, he focuses mainly on science, but dabbles in archaeology, parkour running, and several types of armed and unarmed combat. His life ambition is to discover the greatest secret of the ancient world, 'The Azran Legacy'. It is not known what this is; only that Descole is on the verge of finding it. Biography ''Last Specter'' Descole is a self-proclaimed scientist whose noble mannerisms conceal a cold, calculating mind. He will stop at nothing to achieve his own ends. He seeks some kind of relic from an ancient civilization, but no one knows precisely what. ''Miracle Mask'' A man who would drag someone into the heart of darkness to achieve his own ends, Descole is a cold-hearted scientist who remorselessly manipulates people like puppets. He holds a vested interest in archaeology and had Randall perform a myriad of miracles for him. Plot Pre-game life Descole born and lived his early life with his little brother, Professor Layton . They seem to live in a small town, with his parents , Leon and Rachel Bronev . Leon is a passionate archaeologist with the azran civilization. His findings will bring problems with Targent, because at a certain point in childhood of Descole, Targent appears , but it was only a small organization, and sequester his parents , leaving him and Layton orphans. Jean Descole was born under the name of " Hershel Bronev " but he will give his name to his brother, " Theodore Bronev " to protect him , because the family interested in adopting ( Roland and Lucille Layton ) want to adopt a child alone , in this case it seems they wanted to adopt " Hershel " . Then Theodore Bronev became Hershel Layton and Descole could begin to study the azran civilization on their own to avenge Targent because he wanted to find the Azran Legacy before them. His true identity is Desmond Sycamore. According to this fact, it seems that Descole lived all his pre-game life (except his childhood with his parents) with that name. It is unclear at what point Professor Sycamore created the character of Jean Descole, but seems to have happened after the death of his wife and daughter. Desmond Sycamore was a passionate young archaeologist with the azran civilization, he was considered one of the top experts on this topic. He was married and had a daughter, but there is no information about them. One of the other important people in his life is Raymond, the butler. They have a great relationship, but it is unclear when they met. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' The game began with an unknown Descole reading the legend of the Last Specter: "Long ago, in a lawless age, a pack of bandits invaded a small village. Amidst the chaos, a terrified young farm girl played her flute to drown out themadness. As the music spiraled high into the sky, a giant specter appeared above her. She begged the specter to destroy the bandits, and it swiftly obeyed. The town was saved; the specter vanished as quickly as it appeared. But the farm girl knew that in times of danger, she needed only to play the flute, and the specter would appear again." When finished, he told his servant that it was time to "pen the next chapter." He appeared in multiple cutscenes as a mysterious and suspicious character. During this time, he met with local chief of police, Levin Jakes, several times in order to discuss Layton's interference with his plans. Shortly before the game's events, he kidnapped Doland Noble, taking his place, then Brenda Triton, as she had become suspicious of 'Doland'. Clark Triton knew about this, but had been blackmailed by Descole into keeping quiet. The swap was soon discovered by Professor Layton, who deduced that he had designed and built the 'Specter' that had been terrorizing the townspeople. Cover blown, Descole summoned the 'Specter' robots; actually having built several. He climbed aboard one, and combined them all into one massive machine, the 'Master Specter'. He accidentally bought time for Loosha to escape her captors while summoning the robots. Briefly fighting Loosha, he then chased Layton, Luke, and Emmy around the town center, lunging at them with the machine, and throwing debris from the destroyed houses at them. Eventually, he managed to corner the three. But, before he could do anything, he was defeated; Loosha had destroyed the dam's flood-gates. The sudden torrent short-circuited the 'Master Specter'. He fled the scene soon afterwards. In the post-credits cutscene, he was seen leaving Misthallery in a horse-drawn carriage, talking about how Layton was more than he expected. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' Early into the film, Descole can be seen watching the opera with his wolves. When the ship explodes he was in one of the submarines along with his servants and the Detragan, while the other one went back to Britain. In the middle of the film, Descole was revealed to be the mastermind behind the game for Eternal Life. He imprisoned Luke, Janice, Amelia and Marco in the King's Chamber after they solved Puzzle No. 004. Hence sending Luke, Janice and Marco to another part of the castle, he went up to the Detragan with Oswald. Amelia was brought up later, and was wired up to the Detragan to be another host for Melina. However, Layton and co. managed to save Amelia, Janice secretly stealing the key for the Detragan in the progress. When Layton exposed her as Melina, Descole kidnapped her, and told the group his real motive. A year or so before, he had discovered Ambrosia. Soon afterwards, he had decrypted two harmonious songs from the Seal of Ambrosia; A Song of the Stars and A Song of the Sea. When played simultaneously, Ambrosia would rise again. Nevertheless, just as he had worked this out, Melina, the only one who knew A Song of the Sea, died. So he helped Oswald build the Detragan in order to resurrect her. Then he activated a platform that extended outdoors above the castle. He began playing A Song of the Stars on the Detragan organ along with Melina's singing. The first attempt failed; causing little more than an earthquake. When his second attempt was also unsuccessful, he converted the Detragan into the Detra-Gigant, and used it to try and force Ambrosia to appear. Layton and Luke used the flying machine from earlier to rescue Melina. Trying to stop them, Descole set the Detra-Gigant to eradicate the two. Melina noticed this, and tried to stop Descole, so he threw her off the Detra-Gigant. Flying the contraption to its limit, Layton managed to bring Luke close enough to Melina to pull her back up. Descole attempted to kill Luke with the Detra-Gigant's drill 'tail', but impaled Layton's flying machine instead. It exploded, presumably taking the professor with it. However, Layton had survived, and climbed back up onto the Detra-Gigant. Descole challenged him to a sword fight. Following a brief duel, Layton explained the reason why Descole had failed to raise Ambrosia. He had only identified two songs in the Seal; there was also a third, A Song of the Sun. Layton played two of the melodies on the Detra-Gigant organ while Melina sang the songs, and successfully raised the lost city of Ambrosia. Furious at being bested, Descole attacked Layton. The resulting conflict damaged the control panel of the Detra-Gigant, causing it to go haywire. It started shaking and swaying around violently. Amidst the destruction, Descole accidentally fell from the ledge of the Detra-Gigant, and plummeted down below. Currently, it is unknown how he survived this. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' After Randall fell through the hole in the Akbadain Ruins, Descole sent him letters to explain his past. He lied to Randall; however, Randall, having suffered amnesia, didn't know any better. So Descole sent Randall, posing as the Masked Gentleman, letters telling him how to perform his dark miracles in an attempt to unlock the Infinite Vault of Akbadain. Descole doesn't appear, in person, until the epilogue of the game. He at some point in the story swaps places with Angela. The Professor reveals to everyone that he was the one trying to get the Mask of Order and he posed as Angela to get to Henry and continued to pester him about the Mask of Order. Descole goes off once the Professor found him out and declares that he's already won. After the credits Desole finds another part of the Azran legacies. The first is Misthallery, the garden of Healing, and the second is Ambrosia, the city of Harmony. Upon discovery, however, Bronev claims it and nearly unmasks Descole but is stopped by Descole's butler, Raymond. The game ends with a cliffhanger, setting the stage for Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' For most of the game, Descole shows with his true identity, Desmond Sycamore. All begins with the discovery of the living mummy in Froenborg. Having found the three legacies, The Golden Garden,The City of Ambrosia and The Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain, Descole achieved to find (apparently thanks to the three legacies) the location of the living mummy, a revolutionary discovery. Professor Sycamore sends a letter to Layton, reporting his findings and asking for help. Layton, Luke and Emmy , travel to Froenborg in the Bostonius, Sycamore aircraft, piloted by Raymond. When they reach to Froenborg, they meet with Sycamore in the cave, and manage to liberate to Aurora from the ice wall. However, before they can take her, Targent appears and kidnaps Aurora. Then begins an aerial chase aboard the Aurora Bostonius to recover Aurora. Layton and Luke infiltrate the airship and manage to take her, but during the flight, they fall in a forest near the village of Kodh. After search Aurora all over town, they located her on the lake, but she manages to do appear ruins that were hidden in the lake. When they enter the ruins, Aurora speaks for the first time and tells them they have to find the five aura stones to discover the azran secret. Before starting a journey around the world to find the five stones, Layton and company return to London to prepare for the trip. During their stay, they must solve a case of theft at the museum. After researching and visiting the commissariat, Layton and Sycamore, with the help of Grosky, manage to discover the culprit of the theft, Leonard Bloom, and also show that he is a member of Targent infiltrated the police. On his journey around the world, they visited several villages in different areas. In each of them will have to face some kind of enigma to get one of the stones.Sycamore does not show any suspicious behavior during the trip, but in Mossinia mentions his wife and daughter, who died long ago. Along the traveling they met with soldiers sent by Tangent to find the stones. After a dramatic scene at the end of the game, he reveals to Layton that he is Layton's brother and Bronev is their father. In a flashback it is explained how the two brothers switched their first names, since the Layton family only wanted to adopt the one of the brothers named Hershel. While "Hershel" was adopted by Lucille and Roland, Descole was left alone, planning his revenge on the Targent organization, which kidnapped their actual parents (Bronev and Lacey). Media Trivia *In Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. *Like Don Paolo from the previous games, Descole is also a master of disguise as shown in both Last Specter, Miracle Mask and Azran Legacy. *Descole also appears to have been the one who owned the Crown Petone Opera House, and to have employed Oswald to compose 'The Eternal Kingdom' opera. *Descole's first name, Jean, isn't mentioned until Eternal Diva, thus, it's not heard in Last Specter; nor is it heard in Miracle Mask. *Also in Last Specter, it is revealed that Descole has terrible handwriting. *Descole, Professor Layton, Anthony Herzen and Randall Ascot are currently the only characters who are known to be able to sword-fight/fence. *Descole was almost unmasked until his butler threw a smoke bomb in Miracle Mask, thus obscuring his face from both Bronev and the audience. *Although Descole's mask was taken by Bronev at the end of Miracle Mask, Descole seems to have another one spare, as he is wearing one in Azran Legacy. This is also true when he lost his cape in Eternal Diva, Miracle Mask, and Azran Legacy; Descole also lost his feather boa at the end of Miracle Mask. de:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Category:Antagonists Category:London Life Characters